


Photobooth (Cup your mouth to compress the sound)

by montes-carpatus (Carpathyah)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Falling Out of Love, M/M, Opposites Attract, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpathyah/pseuds/montes-carpatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, opposite attraction wasn’t real, the sex was awful, and Friday nights weren’t made to drink until your liver hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photobooth (Cup your mouth to compress the sound)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song: Photobooth by Death Cab for Cutie

The sun burned their already dark skin as they laid in the grass in front of the office. It was too nice and hot outside to stay cooped up in the office. Ray had his arm over his head to shield his eyes from the sun. He didn’t have sunglasses like his friend next to him. JJ had come to him about an hour ago to go outside while he smoked. Ray agreed and a smoke turned into a few laughs and taking advantage of the beautiful summer sky. The cigarette smoke that lingered burned his nose but he didn’t care. All that mattered that for the first time in a long time that his heart had slowed down to a relaxed pace. JJ might’ve fell asleep, he couldn’t tell when he had his arms crossed under his head and dark sunglasses over his eyes. His cell phone buzzed violently in his pocket and he decided that it was best to go back inside. They had work to do. He stood up and lightly kicked his friend and told him to wake up. JJ mumbled and soon got off his feet and brushed off the grass off his sleeves.

It had probably began at a company barbeque that Burnie had arranged at the beginning of July. They were arguing about which movie was better for a date and it had turned into just quarreling about anything the other said. JJ was coming undone as he drank beer after beer and Ray was unable to keep things going when JJ was using terminology that he only thought he would hear from Gavin.

They would fight every day after that, about anything. JJ would comment on Ray’s three teaspoons of sugar in his coffee and it blow out into how it was perfectly acceptable to drink half coffee and half milk. JJ called it a macchiato but Ray knew it was a latte. It would end without a co-worker walking into the kitchen and soon they both forgot why they were fighting. They went back to their desks and JJ would remember he forgot to get his Red Bull and Ray realized he never put milk in his coffee.

“You two sound like a married couple,” Michael joked as he watched Ray walked in the office after lunch. Ray laughed it off and said that JJ just knew how to get under his skin.

Soon enough, there was the thrill he looked forward to when he would go to the kitchen and JJ would follow or he would be there waiting for him. They shared a smile before Ray would reach into the fridge for his drink.

“So, I heard you liked the new Halo, I can disagree,” JJ said from behind the door. Ray smirked and closed the door. JJ was smiling at him.

“You really want to start?” Ray asked.

“Always,” JJ urged.

JJ spoke,loudly and proudly, like he was happy with his arguments but everyone knew that Ray would always be in the win when it came to his favourite games. No matter how seamingly dumb his arguments sounded, he loved to urge on Ray and see him get angry and make a fit over how JJ knew nothing about video games.

JJ ended up dragging Ray to the bar with co-workers that Friday night, saying how he didn’t get out of the house often enough and that there was more to life than beating his game for all the achievements. Ray protested but there he was, chugging down pop like he was able to get drunk off the sugar. The music was too loud and he wish he could find someone to drive him home. If they weren’t drunk by then.

“Hey, Ray, this place has a photobooth, let’s take a picture together,” JJ drunkenly told him as he grabbed him by the sleeve. Ray could smell the beer on his breath and tried to hold him up. It was beyond ridiculous and he hoped he could find Michael or Joel to drive him home. “Just one picture, then I won’t bother you anymore.”

Ray let JJ take him away from the music and everyone else. At first, he thought JJ was lying but down the steps into the basement of the bar was a working photobooth. It was old and the curtain was old and had flowers on it. He estimated that it was from the seventies and landed there through time travel. JJ threw him onto the chair and pulled the curtain closed. The space was small and Ray was at the edge of the seat with his back against the corner. JJ squeezed in next to him and pulled out a few dollar bills out of his pocket to feed it into the machine. Ray tried to get more legroom and his toes barely touched the ground from how high the stool was.

Right before JJ put in the last bill, he turned around and kissed Ray. Ray was taken aback and thoroughly disgusted by the taste of beer but JJ himself was intoxicating. A bright white light flashed as it took the picture. It was the most uncomfortable place to do this but JJ held onto the wall as Ray slid upward with JJ.  The kiss was hot in the small space as JJ’s chest was merely centimeters from Ray. The camera flashed again. Ray was tired of slipping and it took some of his strength to claim his stool again and pull JJ onto his lap. JJ gripped onto Ray’s t-shirt as he tasted Ray’s sugar tainted tongue against his. The adrenaline of being caught filled Ray’s mind and it only urged him to continue to kiss JJ with the same pleasure he had arguing with him. JJ pulled away just as the last flash lit up their faces.

“Come home with me,” JJ whispered. He said those word with a seriousness that made Ray question whether if he was really drunk or not. They untangled and left the booth and Ray made sure to take the pictures with him. They snuck away from their friends and left the bar. JJ pulled out a cigarette and a lighter as the heat of the summer night tickled their skin. Ray looked at JJ at how he sucked in the tobacco and blew it out into the air. Ray could almost gag at how it’ll taste but his mouth salivated for the taste of JJ again. Once their cab arrived, he squashed the filter under his sneaker before walking in.

His heart was beating a mile a minute as he reflected over what was going on. He was going to go back to JJ’s apartment and have sex with him. It was beyond anything he ever thought of but hell, did he look forward to it.

The clothes piled onto the ottoman and JJ’s possibly drunken state didn’t give them the urge or decency to bring it into the bedroom. JJ pressed Ray onto the sofa with his knee between his legs, rubbing the bump in his jeans. Ray’s back pressed against the sofa as JJ was eager to please, he fumbled with his belt buckle and pulled JJ’s tight black pants to the floor. JJ’s mouth went down to Ray’s shirtless shoulders and bit hard, causing Ray to cry out in paint and squirm against his knee. It only made things worse and JJ’s hot breath against his neck was one of the best feelings he ever felt in his life. Ray’s hands ran down JJ’s sides and down his hips to hold the twitching member in his hands. It was beautiful, to see the leather jacket clothed and rustic man melt into his arms. JJ held onto the wall as he thrusted slowly in and out of Ray’s hand. Ray slid lower down the sofa and cupped JJ’s ass as he took him in his mouth. The position was uncomfortable for his back but he enjoyed how JJ looked down at him as he moved his tongue around his shaft. His own dick twitched against the tight fabric and it was almost painful due to lack of attention. The only thing he could do was let go of JJ to unzip his jeans and let it free to touch himself as he sucked off JJ. It was only until JJ announced he was about to cum did he get off to run off to his room to get the lube and condoms. Ray watched JJ hold himself against the wall as he went into the bedroom. He let go of himself to run his hands through his hair. What have he gotten himself into? His heart beat hard in his chest and his mouth salivated as he heard JJ come back and saw him with the condom in his mouth and the half empty bottle of lube in his hands. He let JJ lube up his cock and settle on top of him. Ray jerked at the feeling of JJ around him. He didn’t even say a word and JJ was already moving in spastic rhythms. He gripped onto his thighs to try to settle him down but it was no use, he was panting and moving with him. He was already very sensitive so it didn’t take long for him to feel his orgasm on its way. He gripped onto JJ’s cock and ran his thumb over his tip. JJ was loud, and the sofa creaked under them with every thrust.

“Ray, I’m going to blow,” JJ warned in between gasps. Ray was relieved that he didn’t have to hold on any longer. JJ’s final thrusts left Ray in a blushing mess. JJ curled himself into Ray and he wrapped his arms around his waist, letting the aftershocks calm down. He kissed his shoulder as his breathing slowed down.

They awoke in JJ’s bed, clothes still on the ottoman. Ray was first to rise, preparing a glass of water and two pills for him. Ray had found an iPhone charger and sat near the window waiting for his battery to go up to at least 50% before plugging in JJ’s. He had twenty unread messages. Michael was one to notice he left with JJ while the rest were asking where he went.

_Are you and JJ a thing now? - Michael Jones_

_I guess so_ , he replied. He thought it over. It didn’t hurt. It shouldn’t hurt to be with JJ.

_Congrats then bud. Hope things work out for you._  - Michael Jones

He hoped so too. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard groaning from the bedroom and brought the glass of water and pills to him. JJ clumsily sat up and Ray presented him his hospitality. He gulped down the pills and water.

“You were great last night,” JJ commented.

“Thanks, you too,” Ray smiled.  JJ’s hungover and sleepy face was adorable to Ray and he couldn’t bring it to him to feel slightly cheated out of good sober sex. JJ leaned over to kiss him. No tongue, just sweet love poured into the first kiss of the day.

JJ argued to walk Ray room despite feeling queasy and dehydrated. The sun was high in the sky as they walked out of JJ’s apartment. He slipped on his shades and took hold of Ray’s hand.  They walked in silence as they both let their relationship sink in. This was no longer tension for half an hour at lunch time but a full-time emotional investment. Ray tightened his grip onto JJ’s hand and JJ did the same.

They were like light and dark. Ray couldn’t keep up with JJ’s drinking and smoking habits as much as JJ couldn’t stand Ray’s enjoyment of sitting indoors on a Friday night. Ray would leave his door unlocked on Friday nights when he refused to leave in a fit, knowing well that JJ would find his way into his bed. Ray would give in and have drunken sex with him. He would grip onto JJ as if he didn’t have ten shots of tequila in his blood.

Ray hated himself as he lit a cigarette one lazy Sunday morning while JJ was still asleep. He sat on his balcony in his boxers and fiddle with the lighter as he took a short breath to light it up. In one puff he coughed and almost choked on the fumes. He was half way done when he threw it over the railing and went inside to brush his teeth and gargle away the taste. He wanted to get on JJ’s level but he couldn’t reach. He would stick to his pop instead.

Seven months had passed and Ray felt emotionally exhausted of being with JJ. He tried. He really did. They had sober sex more than twice and he agreed to go out with JJ on more outings. His introverted-self could only burn so much on a Friday night of JJ making out with him in the photobooth they familiarized with. He could only deal with the music for so long until his body begged to go home.

“Can we go home early tonight?” he asked JJ as he chugged down another beer. Ray had his Coca-Cola in front of him. Slight diluted from the ice cubes.

“In half an hour, I promise,” he replied as he ordered another beer. JJ took Ray’s free hand and kissed it, sending shocks into Ray’s system that maybe he meant it this time. Half an hour turned into two in the morning and Ray was calling a cab to go back to his apartment with a drunk JJ hanging off his shoulder.

Ray didn’t sleep that night. The roomed smelled of sex, cigarette, and disappointment. Were they in love? Or was it the chaos of their different worlds colliding into one? Whatever it was, never had JJ said those three words in the last six months and he could only give him false hope that perhaps one day he’ll get down to Ray’s level, just for a night or two. That he won’t drink or smoke. Never had it happened.

On the morning of the first snow of the winter season in early January had Ray packed his clothes and had not waited for JJ to wake up.He breathed in the fresh cold untainted air and felt his lungs exhale in happiness and his mouth savour the after taste of his coffee.He had no hand to hold on his way back and he believed it was better that way.


End file.
